Callie's Life
by Black Amber
Summary: The story of a young girl and her mother's life upon the Titanic. HIATUS


"Wait Mama, I forgot Genevieve," 10 year old Callie called to her mother. Callie grabbed her doll of the bed and ran to the door, where her mother was waiting for her.

"All set?" she inquired with a laugh. This was the third time Callie had run back to get something.

"Yes," Callie beamed up at her mom, then turned around and ran out the door.

"Wait for me!" Holly Allen told her daughter. As Callie waited for her mom to catch up, she began to shift from side to side. She couldn't wait to get into the wagon and start the trip to the Titanic. Her brother was driving them, although he wasn't coming with them. Her mother finally caught up with her and they made their way to the wagon.

When they reached her brother and the wagon, her brother smiled at them.

"Glad to see you could make it," he said with a smile. "I was getting a little worried that you might not show."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Callie said dreamily. "I wish you were coming with us," she added.

"You know why he can't come," Mrs. Allen said firmly. "We couldn't afford another ticket, besides, this is for you. To help you get better."

Callie had been born with a breathing problem, which was why they were going to America in hopes that the doctors there would have a solution.

"Besides, he has to stay home to take care of the animals."

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed.

"Hey, at least I get to see you off," he added with a smile. Then he looked at his watch. "Holy Cow, you're going to be late!" He got down and started to help Mama load the wagon. Only once we were all loaded up and on our way did Callie stop to think about all that had happened lately. Papa dying in a hunting accident, the new medical discoveries in America, which was the whole reason, we were taking the Titanic to America.

Callie felt her eyelids start to droop. As she closed them she caught sight of her mother smiling at her. She smiled back before drifting into the Land of Dreams.

Mrs. Allen sighed, "I hope the doctors can help her in America. They are her last chance."

"She'll be okay, Mama," Charles said quietly. "You're going to get on the most amazing ship and sail to America, the land of freedom, and then the doctors there are going to help Callie."

Mrs. Allen smiled at her son fondly. "I don't know what I would do without you, Charles."

"You'd manage Mama," Charles said. "You'd be strong." They made the rest of the trip in silence.

Callie woke up to the sound of a ship's whistle blowing. Her eyes opened slowly, then she closed them quickly. The sun was so bright she couldn't see anything for a moment. She sat up and looked around taking in the scene before her eyes.

The swarm of people did nothing to take away from the beauty of the ocean. Floating on the ocean was the most beautiful ship Callie had ever seen. The Titanic was huge; there were absolutely no word to describe her. As Callie gawked at the ship, her brother chuckled.

"So what do you think of your new home," he asked. "I mean it's only for a couple of days but still, she's beautiful."

"I agree completely," Callie and her mom said at the same time. Mrs. Allen added," I can't believe how big she is."

"She's also completely unsinkable," Callie added proudly. "I read that somewhere."

"No ship is unsinkable," Charles scoffed, but seeing his sisters downcast face, he added," But I'm sure they've done everything to make it completely safe."

They started to unload the wagon. Callie carried her doll and a backpack filled with some of her belongings, while Mrs. Allen carried her suitcase and Charles carried Callie's. They managed to get close enough to see the signs posted above the gangplanks.

"We're looking for a sign that says, Third Class," Mrs. Allen said looking at the ship.

"There it is!" Callie said excitedly. Finally they were getting somewhere. They got in the shortest line they could find and waited. They were finally were two people away from the entrance when Charles sighed.

"Well this is where I leave."

Callie's eyes started to fill with tears and spill over and down her cheeks. Charles noticed this and crouched down in front of her.

"Hey," he said lifting my chin with his fingers, so I was looking into his eyes. "It's not forever, you know. You and Mama are going to sail on the best ship ever made. You will reach the country of freedom and then the doctors are going to do all they can for you. If they don't, I'll catch my own ship and come over and deal with them."

When he said that, Callie laughed. It was hard for her to imagine her brother, sweet Charles, hurting a fly, let alone doctors. Mrs. Allen smiled when her two children were talking. Charles speech of reassurement sounded very similar to the one he gave her.

Callie wiped her eyes and gave Charles a watery smile.

"That's better," he smiled. "Now Mama, you have everything you need? Everything is packed and you have your tickets, right?"

Mama fished around in her coat pocket and pulled out two crumpled tickets.

"They are right here," she said. "Now please stop all of this worrying Charles Allen. We'll be perfectly alright."

"Alright Mama, I'm just making sure," he said and kissed her on the cheek. He squatted down in front of Callie again and gave her a big hug, lifting her off the ground.

"I love you," he whispered to her. "Be strong for Mama and get well."

"I promise," Callie said swallowing the lump in her throat. "I love you too."

"Okay," he stood up. "I'll stay and wave to you guys in the crowd." He turned around and started to walk away. He looked back at them and waved. Mrs. Allen and Callie waved back and then Charles disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, let's get ourselves loaded on," Mrs. Allen said, her eyes shining suspiciously. She turned and headed towards the gangplank.

"Tickets please Ma'am," the man at the entrance said.

Mrs. Allen handed them over wordlessly.

"Your room is B-15," he told them curtly.

"Thank you," Mrs. Allen answered. "Come on Callie, let's go get settled in."

Callie gave a meek little nod and stayed glued to mother's side. She had turned very shy all of a sudden. _I hadn't realized that there would be so much people onboard. _She thought. There were so many different kinds of people, dark and light skins, different nationalities all in one place. They were all trying to find their room or socializing with their new friends. They reached another intersection in the highway of halls.

"I think we turn left here," Mrs. Allen said uncertainly. She looked around, "Yep, we need to go this way."

They turned to the left and walked for another couple of minutes before we found the room B-15.

"Well, here we go." Mrs. Allen took a big breath and turned the door handle.

A.N. Well this is the first chapter of what I hope will be a good story. Thanks for reading, I should update about every week or so. Please Review!


End file.
